Accidental Declaration
by Bassward
Summary: What if instead of Chuck blurting out "I love you" Blair refers to Chuck as her "boyfriend" while in a compromising position? Au of 4x09 o/s Rated M for Smut


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all copyrights belong to their respective owners. If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fan fiction, now would I?_

_Special Thanks to my Beta RayJ829! _

_A/N: This one-shot was prompted by limosandpeonies107, hope it lives up to your expectations :) _

"As much as I find K.C. personally abhorrent," Blair began as she started fixing Chuck's tie. "She's right about one thing - your black and white party is more decent than decadent," she informed him with a grin.

"Do you have something more devious in mind," he asked as he began to slide his hands around her waist.

"Saints and Sinners has a nice feel to it," she added for good measure as she began to remove the jacket of his suit.

Blair had to admit things with Chuck had been going great these last few weeks until K.C. and Anne started to be their judging selves and informed them that their relationship was bad for business. Chuck was not his father and she was not her mother. They wouldn't mix business with pleasure. Sure they had ambition but they also had the support of friends, family and each other.

She would be damned if she was going to let Anne fucking Archibald decide her future for her. She was her own person and her future was entirely up to her, and she was not going to let anyone decide who could and who could not be a part of her future.

She knew that Saints and Sinners would be the perfect Chuck Bass-esque party and it had a nice ring to it too. She knew this could be a perfect opportunity to see where their relationship stood and to see if Chuck saw a future for them.

She wanted to open her heart up to Chuck again but she just couldn't after all he had put her through last spring and summer and into the fall. She didn't doubt Chuck's love and devotion to her but he had a hard time showing it sometimes. This would be the perfect opportunity to test Chuck she smiled to herself.

"There is something alluring about an angel drawn to the dark side," he said as Blair began to rub circles around his tie.

"Or a devil redeemed," she added with a smile.

Chuck abruptly turned Blair around so that her back was to him and began to run his hands down her thighs then up to her underwear seductively. "Now how to impress Anne with your virtue," he said as he tried to think of a way this evening could benefit both of them and their respective futures.

"I could denounce your unseemly party," she said as she thought about it as well.

As much as she wanted to be with Chuck she also needed to focus on her future. She couldn't live in Eleanor Waldorf's shadow anymore and working for the Anne Archibald Foundation was the perfect way to make this happen. All she needed to do was to make sure she would be able to convince Anne that she could still be powerful and run the organization with Chuck at her side.

She didn't want people to think she was weak for staying with Chuck or forgiving him. She wanted to show the world that she was a force to be reckoned with and make her own decisions. She wanted to show the world that she would be a powerful woman on her own merit with Chuck by her side, caring less what other people thought.

She knew that there would be people who would judge her for being with Chuck, but she didn't care. That was their problem if they couldn't see how great they were together and that they made a great team. She knew they still had issues to work through since last spring but as long as they were both willing she knew they would come back from it stronger than ever.

These last weeks had been great for that.

What started out as a pure hate sex frenzy had turned into something more and they were able to become friends again, even if there was sex involved. And maybe in the foreseeable future they would be what they used to be. Maybe she could trust Chuck again and be able to open her heart to him again, but that would take work and effort on his part as she needed him to earn her forgiveness and show her that he could be trusted again first.

"I should inform K.C. and Gossip Girl," Chuck said as he got out his phone and sent in the blast about his party all while Blair began to nibble on the nape of his neck. The very thought of Blair sucking on his neck made his heart flutter. How she was able to get under his skin like this was only something she could manage. "Impeccable plan," he said with a grin.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship," Blair replied as she pushed him down onto the bed and started to kiss him passionately as he started to run his hands up her thighs.

"I love condemnation," Blair responded as their heated make out section had begun while his lips were on her neck. God, how that made her feel. Chuck had just begun to work on the sweet spot of her neck when she blurted something out she shouldn't have. "I really do have the best boyfriend," she declared.

God why did I say that she asked herself as she saw Chuck's expression freeze at her admission.

She didn't know why she blurted that out, but she feared she had ruined their moment. Besides she wasn't ready to open her heart to Chuck yet. As much as she wanted to she just couldn't.

It had been a long time since she referred to Chuck as her boyfriend and she realized she shouldn't have said it. She blamed it on the heat of the moment but if she were honest with herself that was a lie, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Chuck started attacking her neck with kisses again as if he didn't hear what she said and she decided that maybe that was for the best.

_**XOXO**_

Chuck's mind was racing at a million miles a minute.

Blair had referred to him as her boyfriend. The last time that had happened was before Elizabeth Fisher had shown up in his life and their relationship went south. Chuck brushed it off as a heat in the moment during intercourse type of slip, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was the truth.

He knew him and Blair had a long way to go before they would be the way they were before, but she was worth it. It seemed unusual for Blair to be a blurter though as she was not the blurter type. Maybe it was in the heat of the moment as the pleasure they were experiencing must have dulled out her other senses. Yet no matter how much times he convinced himself of that, somehow he couldn't quite make it sound true in his mind.

He needed advice, he told himself, and he knew exactly who to talk to. His best friend Nate, while dense at times, also knew things about being in a relationship that before Blair, Chuck couldn't have even fathomed having knowledge of. And he was sure that Nate would be asking him for help on the Serena front. Advice for advice he told himself, and he needed it.

Tonight had to be perfect. His whole plan on winning Blair back depended on it. That's why he needed advice on the whole "Boyfriend" slip up. He needed to know she meant what she said or else his plan would most likely fail.

He knew last spring he had messed up badly, but now he was going to try his best to make amends with Blair and actually become someone worthy of her calling her boyfriend.

Just as he was getting dressed for his party he received a phone call from the one person he was expecting to hear from. "Nathaniel," he greeted warmly, looking forward to getting his best friend's advice.

"Hey Chuck, Serena isn't there is she?" Nate asked, concerned.

"Why would she be?" Chuck asked, wondering what kind of girl troubles Nate was having with Serena now. As much as he loved Serena like a sister, sometimes he believed she was clueless when it came to Nate and how he felt about her. "You didn't scare her off with your heartfelt declaration?" he jokingly asked.

"No it's nothing like that," Nate immediately brushed the notion off. "She was supposed to meet me at the Frick an hour ago, but she was a no show."

Typical Serena, Chuck thought. Serena had to be clueless not to see how Nate felt about her, but she always got stuck in the Land of Brooklyn. When would she learn that Dan would never accept her world that she was a part of whereas Nate would never judge her for her past or her faults?

He decided to use the conversation to discuss his latest dilemma. "You've probably said your fair share of inappropriate things during intercourse," Chuck stated, getting straight to the point. Never in his entire life had he had anyone refer to them as their "boyfriend" during casual sex but then again his relationship with Blair was far different then it was with any other girl.

He had never wanted to be with other girls for more than one night, and usually sent them packing the next day without regrets. But with Blair he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted her more than anyone he had ever been with and he wanted every part of her as well as just to be there for her.

Ever since he messed up with her last spring for the first time in his life had felt remorse and regret. But what did her declaration mean? Did she want to be his girlfriend again or was it just talk under the sheets? Maybe Nate could bring some insight to what he should do about it.

"So what did you do?" Nate couldn't help but wonder as his best friend was being vague. "Did you call her by another girl's name? Did you talk a little too dirty with her?"

"It's not funny," Chuck defended, not finding it as amusing as Nate had. "She may have referred to me as that one title that can change everything in a relationship."

"So what did she say?" Nate asked, wanting Chuck to get to the point. Usually Chuck had no regrets when hooking up with random women so why was this one different he couldn't help wondering. Unless it was who he thought it was...

"She said I was the best boyfriend," Chuck informed him, wondering what to do.

"Wait you mean during?" Nate chuckled.

"It's not funny, Nathaniel," he snapped. "I have no idea if she meant it or not. As you know intercourse tends to dull out the other senses," he pointed out.

"Is it Blair?" Nate couldn't help but ask, as Chuck hadn't told him who he'd been seeing these past few weeks. However it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was with the way he talked about her and how she made him feel. "Because if it is, it doesn't take a genius to figure out how she feels about you Chuck. Just show her that you feel the same."

"Thanks for the advice, Nathaniel, and as for Serena, show her you're serious about her this time and if she's not then that's her loss," he said as he hung up.

After he hung up the phone he begun to let Nate's words sink in. Could she still want a real relationship with him? He knew that he would always love Blair, but now he needed to find out if the feelings where mutual.

_**XOXO**_

Blair's mind was racing a million miles a minute. She didn't know what possessed her to declare Chuck as her boyfriend. She was supposed to be making smart decisions for her future and she didn't know how referring to Chuck as one, 8 letter word was supposed to be her being smart. If anything it was the least smart thing she could have called him.

However Chuck just brought out that side of her, especially in the heat of passion. If there was one thing they never lacked, it was their sex life. But it brought out her more vulnerable side.

This can't be happening she had to remind herself. You're supposed to be appearing in front of the whole board of the Anne Archibald Foundation and Anne Archibald herself. And how was declaring your desire for Chuck Bass supposed to secure you as the head of the Anne Archibald foundation?

Sure she knew she loved Chuck and probably always would, but they had too much baggage to work through before they could even consider being a couple again. You have to be strong, and not let Chuck Bass get into your head again she told herself.

Anne Archibald, despite how things ended with Nate, had told her that she remained most impressed with her, and yet somehow she didn't fully believe it. Sure maybe Anne saw her potential as a businesswomen, but clearly she didn't approve of her choice in men. That was made clear in her interview earlier this morning. She knew a part of it had to do with the fact that Anne had always dreamed that Blair would marry Nate but those feelings died a long time ago when she fell for Chuck of all people.

Yet she knew that she couldn't be with Chuck as long as the Anne Archibald Foundation was in her grasp.

She didn't know what she was thinking when she made that declaration – had she been possessed? It's not that she didn't love Chuck, but after everything that had happened in the spring with Jack, The Empire, Jenny and everything that followed, it would be too soon to jump back into things with him. Especially before resolving all their issues. Maybe she could see Chuck in secret and could get Anne on board later when she got the foundation, but somehow she didn't think that was within her grasp.

But she also had to remind herself that she had to follow her head now as she followed her heart last year and it only lead to betrayal and heartbreak. She couldn't let that happen again. Maybe in time Anne and the board would see that Chuck had changed from his high school days of womanizing and boozing, and even see that they were meant to be together and they would change their mind, but for now she had to focus on the foundation. Especially since Chuck didn't seem interested in reconciling their relationship. And if it didn't bother him, she would be damned if she was going to let it bother her.

"For Mrs. Archibald and the ladies I order Petrossia Caviar and Baleen for appetizer," Dorota said writing it down on a piece of paper as they walked into the Waldorf Penthouse for her meeting with Anne and the board.

"Why would you do that?" she asked frustrated. "You know Mr. Chuck loves Caviar," she responded as her thoughts came back to Chuck. God, why couldn't she get thoughts of Chuck Bass out of her head? She needed to cleanse herself of all Chuck Bass thoughts if she were going to impress Anne and the board.

"You love too, everyone loves—"

"Okay, fine Dorota, since you badgered it out of me it's true," she interrupted as she knew she couldn't keep anything from Dorota and thought that maybe getting it out of her system could help her focus on the meeting at hand. "I called Chuck my boyfriend while in a compromising position," she clarified as if that somehow made it seem like the words she spoke didn't matter.

"You did?" Dorota asked, happy that Chuck and her misses seemed to be trying to work things out. She had always been rooting for those two even if they were too stubborn to admit they still had something going on between them.

"Yes I did, but it was just said in the heat of passion, so I blurted it out," she said, trying to deny the fact that she could possibly have meant them.

"Miss Blair, in all the years I have known you, you don't strike me as the blurting type," she said to her misses, not believing she didn't mean it.

"Well clearly I have become one," said Blair as she tried to brush off Dorota's words. "Besides Chuck probably did the polite thing and pretended he didn't hear it," Blair informed her employer, a little hurt that Chuck didn't say anything back.

"He didn't say anything back?" Dorota asked, finding it hard to believe Chuck didn't feel the same for Blair, as she knew Blair did for him.

"No," she clarified, hurt seeping into her tone. It's not like she didn't know what Chuck felt for her, but she still expected him to say something, anything. "Besides it was just a slip up, and I won't let it stop me from getting the Anne Archibald Foundation." She turned to Dorota and took the book she was reading out of her hands, as if it were the plague. "This is obviously distracting you from your work."

_**XOXO**_

"Lobster Pot Pie, Cheesecake in a Jar," Blair spoke as she spotted chefs coming in with food to the Waldorf Penthouse, "John Delucie!" Blair exclaimed as she spotted the famous chef coming in with the delicious trays in hand. They absolutely looked delicious and she couldn't wait to dig in.

"Chuck asked me to make sure everything was absolutely perfect," he confirmed to Blair. Chuck had been one of his biggest customers and when Chuck had asked him to prepare these dishes for Blair, he was more than happy to oblige.

"Chuck did this?" Blair asked, hope seeping through her. Yet she knew it was something Chuck would pull off, as he would do anything to make her smile. Yet somehow she didn't expect Chuck to do something so romantic, given the uncertainty of their relationship status.

Blair's heart was pounding with joy, all thoughts of Anne Archibald and her foundation fading from her mind. Right now all she could think about was Chuck and what a romantic he was being at this very moment. Never in a million years had she thought that the great Chuck Bass would become a romantic. Yet she also thought many years ago that Nate was her prince charming. But she had it all wrong. Chuck had been her Prince Charming all along. No, her king she corrected herself. And she would rather have a king to rule her queendom with than a prince.

Maybe she had it all wrong when she referred to Chuck as her boyfriend during sex and he had said nothing in return. Maybe he felt it all along, but was too afraid to admit it. But she needed to know for sure before jumping into things again with him.

"So romantic," Dorota gushed. "Like in book when time traveller sends sign of true love from future, and princess needs to get to grand ball where he is waiting. And if too late, the rift in the time space continuum close up forever," Dorota told her, as if Blair's life was some romance movie that was time sensitive.

After her maid practically recited the whole romance novel to her, Blair had the sudden urge to meet Chuck at his party, Anne Archibald be damned. Somehow if Anne didn't give her the foundation she didn't care as long as she had Chuck by her side to help her build her future. She wouldn't let other people decide her future anymore. She would decide it on her own, regardless of what society thought. She wouldn't let people decide who she would be with or what to do with her life. It was her choice and her choice alone. She had a party to attend to with a certain Chuck Bass whom she now knew she wanted as her boyfriend.

Sure it wouldn't be smooth sailing for them, they would have their ups and down - after all they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. They made their own rules. She knew if Chuck was willing to fight for her like he did right in this moment they would be okay and stronger than ever. As long as he fought for them and never gave up they could get through anything together.

Blair undid the zipper of her dress and removed the garment, stripping down to a red slip. She knew she would look breathtaking in Chuck's eyes. "Um, Miss Blair, we have mixed company," Dorota fretted to her mistress in worry.

Blair ignored her though as right now all she wanted was to be with Chuck regardless of what Anne and the board of her foundation thought. She could always fix that later, she told herself. But even if she didn't she would find her calling with Chuck by her side.

"Tell Anne and the Board that I've been delayed," she demanded in her usual Blair Waldorf demeanour, "And unless you want to raise Ana in Poland don't let them leave until I get back," she stated, hoping she would get what she wanted in both her professional and personal life.

"Where are you going?" Dorota asked, confusion in her tone as Blair kissed her maid on the cheek before she headed towards the exit of the penthouse.

"Straight to hell with all the other sinners," Blair told her with a smile as she hit the button on the elevator. She couldn't wait to see Chuck's reaction to her showing up and getting everything she ever wanted - being with the love of her life as well as getting a powerful career. Just as she was headed into the elevator to meet Chuck, she realized she forgot her purse, which Dorota gladly handed to her before she headed out the door.

Tonight is going to be perfect, she told herself, regardless if you get the Anne Archibald Foundation or not. At least you will have Chuck and if you don't get the Anne Archibald Foundation, you will find an even more powerful career.

_**XOXO**_

Blair entered the club of Chuck hotel and it had felt like ages since she had set foot in there; not since it opened in their early months of their relationship. They had a prohibition theme to it, but it had been raided by the police, getting the clientele Chuck needed to get his hotel off to a booming start. And the truth of the matter was that they couldn't have done it without each other, despite their argument before the club opened.

If she was being completely honest with herself, she missed having Chuck as her boyfriend. As much as she was afraid to open her heart to him again and risk another heartbreak, she missed it. They had been such a great team when they worked together, and tonight's Saints and Sinners ball had at least been partly her idea, even if it was only in the form of a suggestion. Actually the whole theme had been her idea, but it was her idea and Chuck's planning that had caused the great outcome that it did tonight.

Just as she walked to the center of the ballroom looking for Chuck she spotted a blonde figure in a mask that she only assumed was her best friend Serena. "Serena," she called out to the figure. "Have you seen Chuck?" she asked, but the figure acted like she didn't even hear her and kept walking away.

She knew that Serena wasn't completely on board with the idea of her and Chuck being in a secret relationship together, but she at least expected her to respect her decision, as best friends should. She had had a secret relationship with their professor Colin, so who was she to judge? "Wait," Blair called, trying to catch Serena's attention as she continued to ignore her. "I know you don't think me being with him is a good idea," she said, hoping to stop her. In truth it was almost like she was talking to herself, as she had the exact same doubts of reconciling with Chuck since their hate sex turned friends with benefits thing started.

Chuck had hurt her so badly last spring that she forgot what it meant to be herself, to do something she wanted for herself. She spent most of the spring of last year trying to appease Chuck's happiness, trying to solve his problems, but it had lead her nowhere but heartbreak.

But Chuck was starting to prove to her that his feelings for her were genuine, that he truly wanted to make amends with her. He wanted to make her meeting with Anne Archibald perfect and was willing to do anything to make her night perfect. She knew then that what she said to Chuck was genuine, that she truly wanted Chuck to be her boyfriend, even if she struggled to admit it to herself. She irrevocably was in love with Chuck and perhaps she always would be.

It didn't mean that if they got back together that it was going to be an easy road for them. She would make him work for her forgiveness, making him feel like he earned it. Chuck had made her feel like she was something he owned last spring, now it was time for him to show her that she was something he earned. His gesture earlier with the chef and food he had provided for her meeting with Anne and the board was a start. If he continued to prove this kind of love for her she knew that they would make it in the end.

"But you have bad ideas all the time," she tried to point out to Serena, referring to a certain situation with a certain professor of theirs. But she had stood and supported Serena through all that, so why couldn't she do the same for her she asked herself. Besides unlike Serena, she had truly found her Prince Charming. No, her king.

Prince Charmings were for people who wanted fairytales and she gave that dream up a long time ago when she ended things with Nate and left her prince in France, coming back to New York alone.

But Kings were for people who had power and wanted someone to share it with who was their complete equal. And that's what Chuck was to her. Her equal. No one was as perfect of a match for her as Chuck was. Not Nate, not Louis, Not Marcus, not Cameron. Only Chuck. She was ruined for any other man and Chuck would be the only one for her.

"I don't want to lose the foundation," she continued. She didn't and she knew it was the truth, but it's also not the only thing she wanted. She wanted someone to share her success with and Chuck was that person she wanted to share her success with. But at the same time if she did lose the foundation she knew other opportunities would arise for her future that could make her just as powerful, if not more so. "What's wrong with wanting to keep it a secret long enough, just to see how he really feels?" she couldn't help wondering.

When those words came from her lips, she felt her heart flutter in both anticipation of finding out where Chuck's heart lied, and dreaded if Chuck rejected her after all they had been through. What if he only saw their current situation as purely sex and nothing more and she opened her heart to him again only to get her heart broken into a million pieces again?

"I didn't approve of your thing with Colin," Blair called out as the figure continued to ignore her. She tried desperately to get Serena's attention, but the more she spoke the more she ignored her as if she was some ghost that didn't exist. "But at least I had the decency to talk to you about it!" Blair knew she had hit a nerve with those words as they had left her lips, but she didn't care, Serena needed to hear it.

"Well I didn't, but you should," Blair continued to call to her from across the room. If she was being honest with herself though, she did try and talk to her about it. Even if it was in a demeaning Blair Waldorf, bitchy kind of a way. But that's just the way she was. Plus he was their professor, so as much as she wanted to accept Colin as Serena's boyfriend, she just couldn't.

But Chuck was a different story as unlike Colin he was one of them. He was part of their elite circle. He was their best friend. Colin may be wealthy, but he wasn't in their inner circle and Serena had barely known him a week when she started her illicit affair with him. And besides, Serena knew how Blair felt about Chuck and she also knew what she stood to gain and lose.

As Serena, or at least who she thought was Serena, walked away, Blair went looking for Chuck on her own. If Serena wouldn't tell her where Chuck was then she would find him herself and get her happy ending.

_**XOXO**_

Chuck and Blair where standing at the balcony of the club. They had never been on the balcony before or seen the view from up above and as everyone who knew him best, Chuck Bass loved seeing the view from the top. It was his safe haven when he had nothing and no one to turn to. It was his sanctuary, his escape. But this time it hadn't been for sanctuary or escape. He had Blair by his side and that was what mattered most to him. All he wanted to do was keep her close and admire her for the rest of his life like she was a goddess.

Blair Waldorf deserved the very best the world had to offer and she deserved better than him. He would never be enough for her and he knew it but he wanted her all the same. He wanted her fully and completely, not just for this sex crazed thing they had going on these last several weeks after their failed attempt at making peace with the peace treaty. Serena and Nate meant well, but they had been foolish if they thought that was ever going to work. They were the fire below, the cool exterior and when you have that shining through, you don't try and make peace. You just leave it be, before it destroys you.

He had to remind himself that's how their rekindled relationship had started in the first place. With much, much heated sex, fiery with passion, like a volcano about to erupt. But it had been some of the best sex in their relationship. He had to remind himself that they hated each other then or at least he tried to convince himself of that fact. But if they were being honest with themselves that was only the sexual frustration talking. They loved each other, even then, but couldn't find themselves to admit it to each other as well as to themselves after all the heartbreak they had gone through.

He wanted Blair completely and fully he told himself again for what felt like the millionth time.

He wanted to be her boyfriend. She may have blurted it out while in a compromising position, but he wanted it to be real. He wanted to be there for her when she had no one to talk to. He wanted her to be happy and he wanted to be the one to make her happy, happier then she had ever been with anyone. Happier then she had been with Nate, Marcus, Cameron or Louis. He knew Blair was the love of his life and always would be. Nothing could change that fact and he hoped she felt the same way about him.

But he needed to know for sure before jumping into things again.

"I've avoided K.C.'s prying eyes," she said as they walked near the balcony.

"I appreciate that, and you being here half dressed," he said both appreciating Blair being there for him and admiring how sexy she looked in her red slip. God, she looked hot, and if it where up to him, he would take her back to his or her place and fuck her senseless. But alas he had a party to run and knew it would have to wait. "But don't you have a party to denounce?" he reminded her as he recalled their conversation of denouncing his party to Anne and the entire board to help her gain control of Anne Archibald's foundation, and he was happy to do it for her success even if K.C was against it, because he only wanted her to be happy, no matter what it cost him. It didn't matter to him as long as she was happy. The mistake he made last spring was a mistake he would never ever make again and take a lifetime to make it up to her if that's what it took because he knew it would be worth it.

"Dorota's distracting the board until I get back," she said with a smile. Chuck saw that smile on her face, and knew she was there for a reason. He knew she was up to something. He could see it in her features. "Listen, Chuck—"

Just then Chuck realized why she was there - she wanted to talk about their mishap from earlier. He cut her off before she could get her words out and got straight to the point. "Blair I heard what you said."

Chuck had wanted to say something back at the time, but wasn't sure if Blair really meant what she said and he didn't know if he could take being rejected again. Not that he would blame her after everything he had put her through that led up to their breakup in the spring, but nonetheless he didn't know if he would be able to bare her rejection. He loved her but he also wanted her love in return. So he did what he thought was the polite thing and acted like he didn't hear it. People did and said crazy things during sex, he had told himself.

"And what exactly would you be referring to?" she asked, as if she had no idea why she had come or what he was talking about. She decided to play dumb and he knew it so he decided to elaborate on the matter.

"1 word that could change everything in a relationship and other the circumstances you may or may not have meant it," he elaborated with hope in his eyes.

"Did you want me to have meant it?" she asked with the same hope in her eyes.

"If it were true I would want to know," he decided.

He knew they weren't exactly the most honest people on the planet. They lied to others as well as themselves as easily as the most honest person could tell the truth. But when it came to each other he hoped they could be honest with themselves and one another. After all, relationships were built on trust and it shouldn't be any different for them despite their nature. They couldn't tell any white lies or half-truths if they truly wanted to fix what was broken between them and work at mending their relationship. But he needed to know if that's what she really wanted for herself and from him.

Blair froze for a minute at his question.

Great she didn't mean them, he told himself with sadness in his eyes. It was just the heat of the moment. But that didn't make the truth hurt any less. He wanted Blair but she didn't want him anymore and that pained him. He knew now that he had to let her go and try to find a way to move on so she could be happy. He would do that for her at the very least. He owed her that and wanted that for her, after all the pain he caused her over the last year. "Of course, people lose their rational thought during sex, they bark and scream other people's names or say things they don't mean..."

"Chuck, I meant it," she assured him, wishing she didn't love him after what he did, but she did. After all you can't control who you love. She didn't know why she paused for a minute, but she guessed that maybe she had to convince herself first, not only that she meant it, but that she wanted him back.

She knew confessing that to Chuck would change everything between them. It would no longer be endless frenzies of hate sex or friends with benefits sex. It would be giving him another chance, even after everything he did. But she also knew that if she took him back, he would make it up to her, as he showed that this afternoon. "I wish I didn't, but I do. Every muscle in my body aches for you, my heart flutters into a million butterflies over and over, but yet I fear that my heart will break into a million pieces again." She felt honesty was the best approach if they wanted to start over fresh. "I meant it with every fiber in my being."

Chuck just looked at her in amazement.

He had it all wrong just minutes prior. The reason she froze was because she was scared of opening her heart to him again, but here she was confessing her love to him once more. And it felt good, like he had died and gone to heaven to spend an eternity with her.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asked when Chuck didn't respond back. Even though she could see the smile and happiness that formed on his features she needed to hear the words if she was going to commit herself to him again.

"I love you, Blair. I have for a very long time," he blurted out and he wasn't sorry or cared who heard. He didn't even care if Anne fucking Archibald heard. He wanted the love of his life, the only woman he would ever love, to know how he felt about her. "And I always will. That will never change. Of course you know this means there will be people who will judge us for this." He knew this very fact and he knew that Anne Archibald and K.C. Cunningham would be among the first who would judge them, but he didn't care anymore. He needed to know Blair had the same attitude if they were going to go forward. "Anne won't be the only one who thinks your weak for forgiving me."

"And you won't build a business based off being Manhattan's bad boy bachelor," she added with a smile.

God, he loved to see her smile, it had felt like ages since he had seen her smile like that and he was glad he was the one to make her smile. It was something he never thought he would see again.

"I understand the consequences, but are we willing to pay them?" Chuck asked her, wondering if she was on the same page as him. She smiled in return giving Chuck a seeping amount of hope. Chuck no longer cared about his business reputation as much as he did last year. He became work obsessed last year and could see what it cost him. This time his business and career would come second to Blair and he would spend however long it took to show her that.

Just as he was waiting for her to reply, he spotted a blonde figure standing by the ropes of the curtain and noticed Blair's expression change immediately. He suspected that something was up with Serena and Blair, but why would she purposely sabotage them? Iit didn't make sense. Unless…

But then she pulled the certain down, just as the thought came to him.

It couldn't be Serena, he told himself. Serena wouldn't sabotage them like this. Even with all of her reservations about them she had been one of their biggest supporters, along with Nate.

The light was now shining in their eyes.

Whoever this was, it couldn't be Serena. Maybe it was an imposter, he tried to assure himself. The light was bright in their eyes and Chuck never thought he would pray for darkness over lightness. After all, he had experienced darkness his whole life and prayed to be brought into the light - something he hadn't experienced until he fell in love with Blair. But the bright light in his eyes at that moment made him want to smash that particular light.

"Serena! What are you doing?" Blair screeched angrily. It was almost as if she believed that Serena could do such a thing.

Something was off with them and he made a mental note to get to the bottom of it - after all, he had done it once before when Serena and Blair were on the outs when they first started dating last year.

Chuck looked into Blair's eyes and saw her smile back at him, which he gladly returned. Just then he got an idea, but had to be sure she was on the same page as him.

"Why don't you say we go up in flames together?" he suggested to her. Her smile grew wider in return as he went in and kissed her. It was not a weak kiss but a fierce and passionate one. It was as if nothing else mattered and they were the only ones in the room. And for right now that was all that mattered. They could see Anne, K.C and their friends looking on, but right now all that mattered was the two of them and for right now that would be enough.

_**XOXO**_

Now it was time to face the music and time for Blair to face Anne Archibald.

She was glad she had Chuck with her for it though as she wasn't sure she would be able to face Anne's judgement alone, knowing it was guaranteed to be quite the showdown between Anne and herself.

When she was younger she always pictured Anne Archibald as her mother-in-law. What a nightmare that would have been, always having Anne judge her choices... but that was when she dreamed of marrying Nate. That image however had changed to Chuck when he had told her he loved her. Perhaps even before then, on their first magical night together in the back of his limo.

In a way she was glad she wouldn't adopt Anne Archibald as her mother-in-law. Lily would be a much better mother-in-law for her, if and when Chuck decide to get married. For all Lily's faults, the one thing you could always say about her was that she had Chuck's best interests at heart. Blair wasn't sure if Nate had that luxury with Anne. She knew Anne meant well but sometimes she was oblivious to certain situations.

Lily on the other hand may not have been Chuck's mother by blood but she was the only parent who was really there for him. There for him in a way Bart never could or had been. He was Chuck's father by obligation more than anything, whereas Lily was Chuck's mother by choice. And Blair was grateful that Chuck got to experience and have someone other than her show him that kind of unconditional love.

Blair really did love Chuck unconditionally. She would always be his family no matter what happened, as she once recited to him when Elizabeth returned to his life.

She knew she would have to hear Anne reprimanding her for choosing Chuck and she would at least attempt to fix her chance at being made Executive Director of Anne Archibald's foundation. For all the good it would do, why shouldn't empowered women be able to have love in their life as well? She would be damned if she wasn't going to get to show the world that.

"Anne I can explain," she said, hoping she would get her to listen and understand what she had to say. Chuck was behind her, listening to the exchange and just being her moral support.

"I'm not sure how this shows your dedication to Girl's Inc.," Anne replied harshly.

Blair's eyes narrowed as she tried to think of a way to convince her that her relationship with Chuck wouldn't change anything, much less that it would make her a bad fit to run the foundation. Anne could be the most self-centered person at times.

"You lost any sympathy I may have had for your previous choices the minute I saw you kissing Charles in your underwear," Anne continued with a stern tone, hoping she was getting Blair to see her point.

"Shouldn't empowered women be able to have relationships too?" Blair asked, but it came out more as a statement. She knew there were empowered women who had husbands and relationships, Anne included. Why couldn't she be one of them? And if anything her and Chuck were equals despite their many flaws and mistakes in the past. Equals in every way, no matter what others said or judged them for.

Anne took a minute to consider what she was saying before Blair continued. "I'm sorry, but me being with Chuck doesn't make me any less Blair," she responded as if trying to convince herself.

"I'm sorry but it does," Anne said in a judgemental tone. "He may not be a reflection of you, but you will always be a reflection of him," she added.

"That's not fair!" Blair shrieked. She desperately wanted to be with Chuck, but if people like Anne were judging her choices how many others would she couldn't help but wonder.

"Maybe not," Anne agreed. "But the sooner you accept it, the easier your decisions will be."

"Anne," Chuck spoke up. "Maybe it's not the fact of Blair being with me that upsets you, but maybe the fact that she will outshine you with me by her side," he replied. He couldn't believe he ever looked up to her as a mother figure. Of course that was before he got to know Lily. He was growing tired of Anne's judgement. Just watching how it made Blair feel insecure made his muscles tense with frustration towards the woman he once looked up to in place of the mother he never had.

"What are you trying to say Charles?" Anne asked, wondering exactly what Chuck was getting at.

"I'm saying I am not a reflection of Blair and that Blair is not a reflection of me," he clarified. "I'm saying we are equals and that's what frightens you," he added, hoping his words were sinking in to her. "If anything, we are a reflection of each other - that's where you're wrong. I may have more money, but Blair has been the biggest influence in my life and I know she would be just as influential in the business world. That's what scares you."

Anne flinched at Chuck's words, but she did her best not to show it, instead trying to mask how his words resounded in her head, not going away. "That may be," she reluctantly agreed. "But it doesn't change my decision."

"I'm not asking you to," Blair finally said. She loved hearing Chuck coming to her defense and she now knew that choosing Chuck was the right decision. No matter what their ups and downs were, they would always be there for each, like he just proved to her. "I choose Chuck and I will find my own career someday," she replied with a smirk on her face. "And when I do it will be for me. I will show the world what the name Blair Waldorf means."

"Well good luck to both of you then," Anne spoke as a courtesy. "And please tell Serena, that while we appreciate her interest in the position, she's not really the type of girl we're looking for either," she added before she walked away.

Serena had applied for the position? Blair thought to herself. Why would Serena sabotage her chances of getting Girl's Inc, she couldn't help but ask herself. It wasn't enough that she had exposed her secret relationship with Chuck for all of New York to see, but now she was also risking her career. The very thought of Serena sabotaging her made her stomach churn with rage. If Serena couldn't support her relationship with Chuck or the choices she made then she didn't see why she should support her decisions anymore.

Blair had stood by her throughout the Colin ordeal and this is how she repays her? Fine if that's how she wanted to play it, then she would make her grovel to regain their friendship.

Still, part of her didn't understand why Serena would do all of this to her. Something didn't add up. Her and Chuck would have to do some investigating and figure out what was going on with Serena, and what was causing this behavior of hers.

_**XOXO**_

"Looks like we're just in time to hear K.C. tell me how I've ruined my bad boy business plan once and for all," Chuck stated as K.C. approached to tell him how the evening had turned out.

After what went on with Anne the last thing that Chuck wanted was to have another showdown and at his club no less. The way Anne told Blair that she could not have a relationship and success made his blood boil. He meant what he said when he said that she was the most inspirational woman in his life and he hoped New York City would see that the same way he did.

If it wasn't for her Chuck wasn't even sure if he would still be alive today. After his father died two years ago, he nearly drank himself into oblivion and it was Blair who talked him down from the edge. That was the kind of influence she had on him. If it wasn't for her he very well may have jumped off that building. Either that or he would have drank himself to the point of death.

Blair inspired him to want to be a better person for her. She made him know what it felt like to truly love someone and be loved back. It was something he never even received from his own father.

"I warned you," K.C. agreed with what he was saying, her expression very flat with not much enthusiasm. It was almost as if she didn't believe the words she was saying to him. "But as it turned out I was wrong," she added as her tone completely changed causing Chuck to begin feeling more optimistic about tonight. "This party is so decedent and the private rooms frankly illegal. The big romantic gesture showed the hedonist has a heart," she said with a smile.

So he can balance Blair and his business plan, he thought as he was doing a somersault in his head. If only Anne had still been here to hear K.C. say this - it would have proved her wrong. Hearing K.C. say those words to him and how it was helping his business made his heart pound with hope. Maybe Blair would see that they could have both.

Maybe she'll see that sometime in the future she'll have a future with me in it and everything will work out perfectly, he told himself. The night wasn't over yet and he still had one romantic gesture that he hoped Blair would see as a chance for them to start anew.

"So, Blair is the perfect balance?" He pried.

Or rather he hoped.

Chuck knew he was nothing without Blair. Without Blair he felt empty, like nothing could fill that void.

He remembered how empty he felt after he lost her last spring. So empty that he resorted back to his old ways. Back to his womanizing and drinking, desperately trying to fill the void that was missing by not having her by his side. It felt like his life was crashing down before him.

But it never worked.

It only made him realize how much he missed her. How much he missed waking up to her in his arms, waking up to her perfect scent. He realized then just how badly he had fucked up and so he made it part of his plan to win her back. And the roleplaying had helped Blair realize there was still something still between them, that they were destined to be together. But he had fucked that up to.

Chuck was damned if he was going to fuck it up a third time.

No, this time he was going to do it right. He was going to do it perfectly.

Especially with reconciliation with her so close in his grasp, he wasn't going to lose her again or else he didn't know what he would do. She was his everything and he didn't know why he had been so stupid to give up on that.

She meant more to him then some hotel. More than his father's legacy. More than this party itself.

She was perfect and hopefully tonight she would be his again.

"With the press this will get you can expect the hotel will be fully booked by Monday," K.C. nodded causing Chuck to smile. Despite the false start with Anne, this night was actually turning out quite well. Hopefully by the end of the night Blair would feel the same way. "I'm already getting calls for personal appearances - in fact I would like to get you some photo ops," she said turning towards Blair. "You know, Chuck Bass's girlfriend at store openings, that kind of thing. Call me, we'll schedule," she said before turning away to head out of the party.

Chuck stood there stunned.

The last thing he expected was for K.C to praise him for going against her suggestions, which included Blair. Yet somehow he didn't care if she reprimanded him for it. K.C. was always one who expected her exact orders to be followed. Last year when Serena had ignored what she asked of her she had been fired immediately. He expected that it would backfire on his business, but to his surprise it didn't.

One of the reasons he had hired K.C. was because of how good she was at her job. She knew as much about publicity as his father did about real estate. Leaving New York last summer, getting shot and nearly running away had caused his business to greatly suffer. Yet the only thing on his mind was a certain petite brunette standing right next to him.

Even though he had been with Eva at the time, he couldn't stop thinking about Blair and how he had messed up the only good thing in his life. But he wouldn't make that mistake again. His priorities had changed now. His hotel, Bass Industries and anything business related would always come second to her. It was the fact that he put all those other things first that had cost him the most important thing in his life.

"Well it appears that the rules are there to be broken," he stated with optimism. "It seems we can have everything."

"No, you can. It's me who can't," Blair spoke with a bit of sadness before she began to walk away.

"Blair, wait—"

"I just need a minute Chuck, then we'll get out of here, okay?" she requested.

Chuck nodded in response. He knew how she felt. It wasn't too long ago that he was first starting out at Bass Industries and now it was her turn to get her start in the business world. He would help her get there and convince her to believe that she could make it. Blair was the most powerful woman he knew and he was determined to make her see that.

_**XOXO**_

Blair was not going to let Anne's words nor Chuck's success over the same circumstances get to her. She would decide what she wanted for herself and right now her heart was telling her that was Chuck.

She knew they still had a lot to work through before their relationship was mended but she was willing to fight for them. Chuck was the love of her life and there was no way she was going to walk away from that – not again. Even though the last time the circumstances were different, she could see how sincere Chuck was in willing to make it work this time.

Although she reminded herself that she hadn't even graduated college yet, as she still had a few years to decide what she wanted to do with her life professionally, she still heard Anne's words echo in her mind. And it made her doubt herself every time she heard them.

What if Anne was right and she would always be a reflection of Chuck, rather than of herself? That made her doubt herself more than anything.

She knew she needed to focus on the present.

Just as she was replaying Anne's words in her head, she heard Chuck coming outside his hotel and club as he had decided that some fresh air would do her some good. "Blair, hey is everything okay?" he asked worry was in his voice.

"Yes Chuck, everything is fine," she denied forcibly. "I just needed some fresh air." Which hadn't been a complete lie - at the very least it was a half-truth. But she didn't want to tell him a half-truth. If they were ever going to make things work they needed to be honest with each other.

Honestly, that's where the troubles started between them. Between half-truths and lies. But she wasn't ready to admit to him that she was doubting herself and what kind of future she had as his girlfriend.

Blair was ambitious and she constantly strived to be a powerful woman, but how could she do that as Chuck Bass's girlfriend?

"Blair," he began, studying her expression as she returned his gaze. "Is this about what Anne said to you? Blair, Anne is an idiot for not giving you the foundation - no one would be able to run it better than you," he complimented her. She knew he was trying to assure her and that it wasn't fake assurance, it was sincere. Yet somehow the words didn't comfort her any more than they did when they first came from Anne's lips.

"But what if she's right, what if I am a reflection of you?" she couldn't help but ask as her insecurities were hitting overdrive in this moment. "Chuck I don't regret choosing you over Anne Archibald's Foundation," she assured him, hoping that Chuck was convinced because it was the truth, but another part of her was feeling like something was missing, "But what if Anne is right and I am a reflection of you?"

Chuck put his hands in hers. "Blair listen to me. You are the most powerful woman I know, don't let anyone tell you any differently," he said pleadingly. He didn't like her doubting herself, or more specifically allowing Anne to make her doubt herself.

Chuck's words put a smile to her lips, but somehow it wasn't enough to put her mind at ease. She didn't know why they bothered her, but they did and she didn't know how to ease her mind from Anne's judgement.

"Blair, do you remember what my original idea for this party was and what you said about it?" he asked, hoping this tactic would work and would allow Blair to see how powerful she really was.

"A black and white ball, and I said it was tacky," she answered his question and although she didn't let it show, it was already making her feel better about herself.

"That's right, and whose idea was it to throw a Saints and Sinners party tonight?" he pressed further, hoping he was getting through Blair's mask and her doubts.

"It was mine," she confirmed. She was beginning to see what Chuck was doing and although she wouldn't let it show, it was working.

"That's right," he confirmed, knowing his plan was beginning to work. "And remember last year's club opening? Whose idea was it to open the club in October rather than when I planned on opening it?"

"That was mine too," she said with a giggle.

"That's right," he continued. "Look Blair," he began as he took her hands in his. "I know right now it seems everyone is against you but look at Brad and Angelina - they take turns on top. You will get your chance on top and you will get your chance to shine," he said convincingly.

Chuck's words to her had made her smile. She would be Hilary in the White House – for now. Eventually she would be Hilary, Secretary of State, but with shinier hair. Lots of powerful women started out as someone's husband and grew more powerful after that, becoming their own person yet they had a loving husband to support them. She would be damned if she was going to let Anne fucking Archibald ruin her second chance and happiness with Chuck, who she was more than certain was the love of her life.

Chuck's words began to outshine Anne's and her judgement on her choice in company.

So what if she loved Chuck? She happened to see a side of him no one else did. And besides he was different with her than he was with the other women he had been with. You can't help who you love, who your heart desires she told herself without an ounce of regret.

Anne made it seem like loving Chuck was the worst thing in the world. She wouldn't let it bother her anymore, she wouldn't dwell on it or let it get in the way of her future with the love of her life. Most people didn't see that Chuck had a heart, but she did and she was no longer going to feel bad for loving him.

All of Anne's harsh words had begun to fade from her mind and were replaced of thoughts of Chuck and the future she wanted to build with him. She knew with a king by her side she wouldn't just be Queen of the Upper East Side, but Queen of New York. She would find her calling after college and shine on Chuck Bass's arm, no matter if people judged her for it. All that mattered was what she wanted, not what other people wanted.

"I think you're right and I don't know why I doubted it or let Anne's words bother me," she began to rant about her. Truly she was thankful for not becoming Mrs. Archibald, but hopefully one day would become Mrs. Bass. "You always know what to say to me and I love you Chuck Bass."

"I love you too Blair," he said without any hesitation and that's how Blair knew he felt it all along, even when he pretended not to hear her during their heated moment. He most definitely heard her but was afraid of being rejected she now knew. He wanted to make sure the feeling was mutual before jumping into anything again. And it most definitely was.

"Blair, I think we should go to therapy," he said point blankly. "I know you're giving me another chance, but it doesn't mean there's not healing that needs to be done. I love you and I don't ever want to experience losing you again," he replied with a bit of sadness. Blair knew he was sincere, and truth was, she couldn't imagine her life without him either.

"Wow, Chuck Bass going to therapy. Never thought I would see the day," she teased. "I'm all in if it means I never lose you again. But just one condition?" she said with a seductive grin.

"And what might that be my love?" he replied. He would do anything for her and she knew it.

"Take me back to your place and make love to me Chuck," she replied with a grin. "We have lots of making up to do and a reunion to celebrate," she said as she gave him a kiss.

"Gladly my love," he said as they began to head back to the Empire. First they would need to shut the party down and then she was all his.

_**XOXO**_

Chuck had immediately shut down the party as he couldn't wait for his reconciliation with Blair. It was long awaited and he would show her how much he loved her tonight. As no party, hotel, or business plan could compare to the radiance of her beauty.

Tonight had turned out perfectly. The party wouldn't have been as successful if it wasn't for Blair. They really were made for each other and made the perfect team. From her suggestions and Chuck's connections, it really made the night that more perfect.

But it wasn't the turnout that made it perfect, it was the end result.

It was being able to call Blair Waldorf his girlfriend again. She was the only girl he really would ever call his girlfriend and mean every word of it. It was the fact that Blair now called him boyfriend again with such love that made this night perfect. No event, hotel, investment, or business plan could compare to that either.

It was just half an hour later that Chuck and Blair were back in his penthouse Suite. Chuck had told Nate not to come back until later and Nate didn't need to be told twice as he knew what Chuck was insinuating.

Chuck's lips met with Blair's as he tasted her, their tongues battling for control. Their kiss began to deepen and Blair finally made her way to Chuck's suit Jacket and threw it off in a frenzy along with his tie and dress shirt, kissing him hungrily in a heated frenzy on his chest.

Chuck returned the favor and slid down straps of her red slip, revealing a lace red bra and panties. "You know how I love you in red, Waldorf," he remarked. "But you really have outdone yourself," he stated as his bulge under his boxers began to harden at the sight.

"Good," she retorted. "Because this was all for you. Now are you going to talk, Bass, or are you going to fuck me?"

"I think I'll go with the later," he said as he began to trail kisses along her body, first starting at the top and moving lower and lower until he felt the heat of her core.

Blair felt the wetness soaking through her underwear as she waited in anticipation for Chuck to come inside her. "God, I love it when you're all wet for me," he remarked playfully as he continued trailing kisses on her neck all the way up to the nape.

Blair then removed his trousers and boxers as she began to stroke him. She began to feel his steel length press up against her and god it felt good, she thought. It had been awhile since she had been with Chuck like this. Their hate sex frenzy or their friends with benefits phase had not been like this. No, this was the first time they truly were making love since when they first started dating. She felt like a queen being worshipped by her one true king.

Chuck slid his hands up her thigh and put them into her panties, unhooking them and letting them drop to the floor. He then moved his hands to her bra and unclasped it in a hurry, also letting it fall to the ground, exposing her breasts.

"Perfect," he murmured as he grabbed her ass and gave it a pinch before pulling her towards him, lifting her up and putting her on their bed. Blair then turned to Chuck, so that she was on top. She then began to stroke his penis, causing Chuck to begin moaning in ecstasy.

He then decided it was his turn, cupping her breasts and as he felt the nipples harden he began to rub circles around them before bringing his mouth one of them, swirling his tongue over it. Worshipping her like a goddess, Chuck then trailed kisses from her breasts to her stomach to her wet core. Each time he did she gasped and moaned.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She needed him inside her right now. She needed his cock, buried deep inside her. "Chuck please," she begged.

"Tell me what you want, my queen," he asked. He would do whatever she wanted.

"I need you inside me. I want your cock, buried deep inside me. NOW!" she demanded, not able to wait any longer.

"As my queen commands," he smirked as he rolled a condom onto his penis. He then plunged inside of her in anticipation and she whimpered in pleasure. "Oh God Chuck! Yes, just like that," she cried in ecstasy.

He then slid out of her and then back into her until they found a rhythm. Each time faster and with more pressure. Both of them panting each other's name.

Finally they had finished and their breathing had returned to normal.

Chuck was in heaven, if he believed in such a thing. He was truly happy and he didn't know what he did to deserve it, but he knew he would never do anything to jeopardize losing it again. For if this was his heaven, then losing her would be his hell.

As much as he loved seeing Blair in red, he preferred seeing her naked. She was truly beautiful in every way and he would show her that for however long it took. No matter what her mother said or how easily Serena could get a guy into bed. Blair was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and he meant every word.

They didn't just have sex right then - it was so much more than that. It was an intimacy they hadn't shared in the weeks before with their hate sex turned friends with benefits frenzy. There were making love. It was passionate, sweet and sincere. It was an intimacy they hadn't had since the summer they got together when he declared his undying love for her. And if it were up to him, he would spend the rest of his life having moments like this, showing her just how much he loved her and how much she meant to him.

"That was… AMAZING!" Blair declared between breaths as they started to come down.

"Do I dare say I think that's the best sex we've had in ages?" he wondered with a grin. "I love you Blair."

"You may say that, because I agree. And I love you too, Chuck."

"I booked a counseling session for next week," he said as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"You really are determined to make this work, aren't you?" she asked, happy with how committed Chuck was being with their newly rekindled relationship.

"I am - I never want to experience losing you again."

"Good thing you'll never have to," she grinned. She knew she was ruined for all other men and she was okay with that because she only wanted Chuck. "I'm all yours. Mind, body and scheme."

He smiled at hearing Blair declare her as his. This time he would earn her and would show her how much he loved her and wanted her. He knew he was happy to be her boyfriend and never wanted that to change. They may have had their own rules as they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck but that didn't mean they couldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend. And he loved that thought.

_**XOXO**_

_Thoughts? Would love to hear what you think with a review. I have another one-shot I'm working on right now, that is an SU of 4x15. It will be called what is Sacred to Bass. But don't worry it's much a CB o/s and is much better for B. It is outlined at 17 scenes. It won't be posted for a while moist likely though. _


End file.
